Sólo ella
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Aún no podía comprender con claridad como se había comportado años atrás cuando era joven, cuando tenía a Hisana a su lado, esta vez recordaba los momentos que había vivido, junto a su relicario BYAHISA *contiene lemon*


**Título: Sólo ella**

**Pairing: Byakuya x Hisana**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece si así fuera Kaien no habría muerto y Rukia hubiese aparecido ya en el manga T^T**

_Retada: Por Ceniza_

_Nota: Este fanfic es un reto que tenía hecho, se me rompió mi precioso portatil T^T y tuve que hacerlo denuevo, de todas formas espero que te guste y lo disfrutes mucho._

Aún no podía comprender como había sido tan temerario, como había ido en tantas ocasiones contras las normas, no entendía como una joven de tez blanca tan delicada podía sacarle aquel lado que todo el mundo desconocía, aquella sonrisa que escondía en aquella figura fría y respetable de Kuchiki Byakuya , ¿Por qué pensaba todo aquello?, ah... era cierto, ya habían pasado más de cincuenta años de la muerte de su esposa, y hoy era aquel día tan señalado... hoy era su aniversario...

- **He de decirte que no comprendo aún que me hiciste para comportarme como un adolescente, de actuar de esa manera tan descabellada sólo por conseguir estar a tu lado, después de tanto tiempo aún sigo sin comprenderlo, pero he de decirte que no te he olvidado, ni la forma en que apareciste en mi vida, ni la forma en la que te fuiste...** - encendió una vela ante la foto de su difunta esposa, no dejaba de contemplar su foto, miles de recuerdos ocupaban su mente, sí, era el momento en que los cerezos comenzaban a florecer después de un duro invierno...

_Cómo había cambiado en aquellos cincuenta años..._

Allí se encontraba el joven noble, su duro entrenamiento parecía un duro baile contra el viento, su espada de madera parecía cortar el aire, las pequeñas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro, eran todo lo que esperaban de él, Kuchiki Byakuya, dieciseis años, y futuro cabeza de familia del clan Kuchiki.

- **El clan está muy orgulloso de tí, Byakuya.** - sonrió su abuelo al ver a su nieto tan energético y fuerte ante aquellos invisibles enemigos contra los que luchaba, hacía mucho tiempo que el clan Kuchiki no hay conseguido tener un baron como descendiente después de muchas décadas, para ellos aquel joven era su salvación.

- **Abuelo.. ¿Ves?, seré fuerte para proteger a nuestro clan.**

**- Lo sé, aún así no te sobreesfuerces y tomatelo con calma, no quiero que enfermes-** le dijo en tono regañino mientras le sonreía levemente.

**- Ya he terminado mi entrenamiento de hoy** - notó como su cabello se deshacía su larga cola negra azabache, su rostro cambió drásticamente a un gran enfado, sus cejas parecían juntarse con brusquedad, mientras miraba a todos lados - **¡¿Dónde estás maldita gata?**

**- Oi Oi, pequeño Byakuya ¿Qué formas son así de hablarme? **- sonrió Yoruichi, apareciendo en el muro de la mansión, mientras saludaba al futuro heredero divertida, eran tan susceptible, se molestaba con nada, era típico en un niño como él como un niño que jugaba al "ratón que te pilla el gato"

**- ¡ Ven aquí gata estúpida! - **un duelo de shumpos entre los gritos descabellados de Byakuya por el jardín, los suspiros de su abuelo y las risas de la joven Yoruichi, encantada de hacerle rabiar. Verle chocarse entre los árboles ser arañado por las hojas parecía no tener ningún rango alguno, de tal rápido que iba que cayó en el río que había en el gran jardín, su cabello y su ropa quedaba empapada ante ello, mientras le lanzaba maldiciones "maldita Shihouin Yoruichi, maldita, gata estúpida", y estornudaba entre gritos de frustración.**- Có...como la encuentra, verá quien soy ¡aagh!**

sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una joven sirvienta de la mansión, su pelo era corto azabache, tenía unos ojos grandes que destacaban con su sonrisa tranquila.

**- Ah, eres tu Hisana, ¿qué haces por aquí?** - la miró de reojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aunque ella estuviese ahí no dejaría su indignación de lado, tenía un orgullo y una determinación por medio, que nadie le haría rebajar.

**- Le escuché discutir con Yoruichi- Dono, así que le seguí hasta aquí dejeme que le ayude -** le ofreció su mano con aquella sonrisa inocente conforme se acercaba al río, no tenía porque coger la mano de una sirvienta ni mucho menos, con un pequeño shumpo sería capaz de saltar hasta fuera del río sin ningun problema, y volvería a la mansión a seguir con sus obligaciones, pero esta vez decidió cogerla, las fuerzas de esa muchacha no eran muchas y más que su tos se hacía presente,y ambos cayeron al río

**- ¡ Eres tonta!,¡Deberías saber de sobra que si estas enferma no tendrías que estar en la mansión para ponerte peor, vuelve a casa y no fuerces mas tu cuerpo! -** gritó frustrado.

**- Lo... lo siento mucho Byakuya-sama... -** su rostro estaba afligido y con ganas de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento- **pero... no puedo volver aún, su abuelo me ofreció la oportunidad de buscar a mi hermana si trabajaba aquí, y aunque mi salud empeore la encontraré, sea como sea...**

Sus miradas se encontraron, esa muchacha parecía tener una gran determinación, pero era tan débil como una muñeca de porcelana, su rostro tan dulce y bien formado, un cuerpo menudo, y el contacto de su mano le había hecho sentir lo suave que era su piel, utilizó el shumpo agarrandola fuertemente de la mano, mientras la dejaba con suavidad en el suelo, ¿Por qué sentía ese deseo de protegerla?, ¿Por qué deseaba estar con ella y poder protegerla?. Sus primeros sentimientos : se había vuelto loco.

**- Cállate, te ayudaré a buscarla, así que vuelve a tu habitación y cuidate mejor, tsk-** andó a zancadas delante de ella, en dirección a la mansión lo último que pudo escuchar era su risa inocente...

_Esa fué la primera vez que pensé que habías llamado mi atención, cada momento por el rukongai, cada insistencia por buscar a tu hermana, cuando tu menudo cuerpo se cansaba y quedabas dormida en mi regazo, todos esos momentos fueron los que me hicieron enloquecer, si creo que fué eso..._

**- ¿ Por qué estás tan contenta?-** la miró alzando una ceja, aquel festival que solían celebrar en el rukongai no era nada del otro mundo, unos cuantos puestos, niños jugando, y gente vestida de kimono.

**- ¿No le gustan los festivales?- **inquirió saber con curiosidad.

**- Los festivales sólo estan hechos para los niños.**

Un Byakuya de dieciocho años se quejaba de un festival que hasta el mismo solía ir, recordaba como había ido alguna vez con su abuelo, o como había perseguido a la capitana de la segunda división entre la multitud, todos aquellos recuerdos, que ahora prefería dejar en el pasado.

-** A mi me parecen divertidos...**- susurró tristemente- **yo tambien quiero ser como esos niños que buscan la felicidad con tan sólo un algodón de azúcar, quiero ser feliz de esa manera tan inocente, y... a ver pasado todos esos momentos junto a mi hermana...**

Otra vez aquella confusión le hacía sentirse culpable por su frialdad, y protector por las palabras de Hisana, no podía pensar con claridad, ni sentirse victorioso como solía hacer normalmente por sus palabras, no quería pensarlo mucho más, cogió su mano y tiró de ella con suavidad.

**- Van a empezar los fuegos artificiales, vamos.**

**- S..si - **sonrió ella.

_Sin duda me convertí en un idiota, ni siquiera las duras palabras de mi abuelo me hicieron abrir los ojos, para nada, me había enamorado de alguien que no debía, estaba condenando al clan por mis sentimientos, me había convertido en alguien que no debía ser en tan sólo dos años..._

**- Siempre estás con ella, ¿cómo es posible que no te relaciones con los demás nobles!**

**- Sólo quiero estar con ella abuelo - **dijo con monotonía mientras escuchaba sus gritos y su dedo amenazante de un lado a otro, que comenzaba a prohibir cosas.

**- ¿Acaso no sabes quien eres?, ¡Levanta la cabeza de una vez Byakuya!, ¡ Estás rompiendo las reglas, estás condenando a nuestro clan!-** gritó con frustración-

**- He roto las reglas - **dijo decidido- **Me he enamorado de ella, sólo quiero estar a su lado, protegerla, y que sepa que yo estoy aquí.**

Un estruendo se escuchó por toda la mansión, le había cruzado la cara de un tortazo, no podía creer las palabras de su nieto y menos de aquella manera tan seria y tan decidida, la frustración vino a su rostro mientras se sostenía la cabeza, no estaba ya para aquellos "trotes", ni para aquel tipo de noticias, era tremendamente frustrante.

**- Piensa tus palabras y no vuelvas hasta que tengas la cordura que ese mujer te hizo perder.**

**- Sí... abuelo.**

Sentía el corazón comprimido, desolado se escondió en las profundidades del "oscuro bosque", que era su jardín, los shinigamis no lloraban y los nobles del clan Kuchiki menos, sus garganta le ardía ante la desesperación de hacerlo o no, dió un puñetazo al árbol mientras caía en sus raices.

-**¿Có.. como he podido caer tan bajo?..**- suspiró mientras miraba entre los arbustos- **¿Qué haces escondiendote?, puedo sentirte Hisana.**

**- Per..perdoneme, es que... yo, bueno..**

**- ¡No digas nada!-** gritó denuevo desesperado, intentando concentrar todos sentimientos en otra cosa, su frustración sus deseos, ¿como era tan dificil!

**- Me iré de la mansión si Byakuya-sama se sentirá mejor...**- llevó sus manos a su pecho como si le doliera demasiado, y comenzó a retroceder como si sus propias palabras le hubiesen asustado, él verla marchar de ese modo le hacía sentirse peor de lo que aún estaba, la cogió de las muñecas y la puso contra el árbol.

**- ¡No te vayas!, irte... no me hará que me sienta mejor, porque yo... me he enamorado de tí, ¿muy irónico no crees?**- susurró a su oído afligido. Ella intentaba buscar su mirada, pero ante la oscuridad de la noche y que él la desviaba no podía lograr su objetivo.

**- No lo creo, yo vine aquí buscando lo más importante que había perdido, ahora, me he enamorado de un noble que no merece rebajarse, para estar con alguien como yo, suelteme.**

El noble no le hizo caso, apresó sus finos labios contra los suyos, fué una declaración con dificultades, había muchas cosas de por medio, unos rangos, unas clases sociales, unos deberes, y unos sentimientos, pero eso no hizo que ella no le correspondiera, porque sabía muy bien donde se estaba metiendo, y a pesar de que su conciencia se negase, deseaba quedarse con él.

**- Quiero que tu seas mi esposa, encontraremos a tu hermana, y podremos mirar los cerezos como lo hemos hecho todo este tiempo.**

**- E... eso es una locura- **sentía como se erizaba su piel, él había colocado su cabeza en su cuello, le daba dulces y pequeños besos que la hacñian estremecer de una manera que le hacía volverse loca, no, no estaba asustada por lo que hacía ni mucho menos, habían sido dos años reteniendose, y sólo la prohibición le hacía sentirse deseada **- sé que mañana le asignaran a una división.**

**- Cuando vuelva, y sea un gran capitán, y un heredero digno de mi clan, te prometo que tomaré tu mano en matrimonio, iré en contra de todo, con tal de estar contigo.**

Su sonrisa desaparició convirtiendose en leves pucheros, jamás nadie la había dicho algo así, sabía perfectamente como la amaba, y ella tambien tenía el deber de demostrarselo, fué ella quien le beso esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos, sus besos se hacían cada vez más fogosos, sus lenguas tenían una dura batalla, arrancando el placer al contrincante, en toda aquella oscuridad se les escuchaba caer sobre la hierba, no desatendían sus labios en ningun momento, las manos de Byakuya entraban por debajo de su kimono, podía sentir lo que siempre había pensado, su piel era suave, y tan delicada que le hizo suspirar de alegría ante tan bella mujer, volvió a su cuello dejando en él leves marcas dejando claro que después de esto sería un "para siempre", no un " aquí te pillo, aquí te mato", para ellos no era sólo eso, si no, que al unir su cuerpo estaban uniendo sus almas, y estaban uniendo sus vidas. Las firmes manos del heredero tocaron sus suaves pechos, el kimono estorbava, y lo dejó caer por el jardín sin recordar ni siquiera donde estaban, la luz de la luna la hacía verse hermosa, ella estaba esperando por él, y él estaba esperando por ella desde un principio, masajeó sus pechos con sutileza y con cariño, en ningún momento pretendía hacerle daño, si no demostrarle sus sentimientos, todo lo que había escondido, y no le había demostrado.

**- ¿Es.. está seguro?, ¿Desea a una muj..er débil como yo?, ¡ah! - **su cuerpo reaccionó con un leve temblor que le hizo sentir más extasiada ante las caricias de su futivo amante, notaba su lengua en sus pequeños botones rosados, la delicadeza y sus manos le hacían perder la cordura de una manera descomunal, incluso su pregunta ahora mismo le parecía una gran idiotez, puso sus manos en su cabello azabache,abrazandole contra su pecho para darle más cavidad en él, para poder sentirle más cerca.

**- Hisana, sólo eres tú, es lo único que quiero- **era la primera y la última vez que sonriería de aquella manera tan inocente y sincera, sólo se lo dedicaba a ella, sólo a ella, a su futura esposa, aquella mujer que sólo podía saber como era con claridad, sólo ella lo sabría, hasta el fin de sus días. La tortura de sus pechos fué descendiendo hasta soltarlos con sutileza, besaba sus costillas, su abdomen, y su vientre con cariño, hasta llegar a su intimidad y dar un pequeño beso juguetón que la hizo dar un pequeño respingo, y gemir más sonoramente, metió uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, ella como respuesta, irguió su espalda y se aferró a él. Byakuya sonrió picaramente haciendo un leve vaiven, con su dedo, no podía ver con claridad cual eran sus facciones de la cara, pero podía ver su sonrojo, notaba como hincaba sus uñas en su espalda, la estaba preparando para lo que acontecia, en breve, notó como se había humedecido, llevó su dedo a su boca lamiendolo, poco después la besó apasionadamente, colocandola, sentada en sus piernas, ambos se miraban, agitados y sin saber que decir, estaban preparados, la levantó un poco hasta dejarla caer debajo de su miembro con lentitud, sentía como Hisana, lloriqueaba, se aferraba más a él, hasta que su unión les hizo gemir a los dos.

- **Le.. yo le.. ¡ah!, amo - **se abrazó a su cuello regalandole otra de sus perfectas sonrisas, ante aquel lento vaiven, que a ambos le hacía subir a las nubes y creer en la dura realidad, en todo lo que tendrían que luchar por su matrimonio, estaban haciendo cosas descabelladas sin el permiso de nadie, pero en esos momentos no les importaban, gemidos, besos, caricias, era lo único en lo que prestaban su atención, las embestidas se hacían más fuertes y apasionadas, ya no dolía, era tan placentero que sus miradas se encontraban fugazmente una que otra vez, se besaron denuevo ahogando aquel gran gemido que les hacía tocar el cielo, él se apoyo en su hombro como al principio- **Te.. te amo, no lo.. olv...ides nunca.**

_Esos recuerdos... que ante un corto matrimonio que vivimos fué el más intenso y hermoso que jamás esperaba vivir.. ella era parte de mi vida, antes y ahora._

Seguía mirando el relicario con cariño, con aquella mirada que sólo era capaz de dedicarle a ella, acarició levemente la foto de su joven esposa, y suspiró.

-** Feliz aniversario, Hisana, jamás olvidaré nada de lo que vivimos, porque sólo tu me hiciste sentir vivo, espero que siempre recuerdes mis palabras y tu mano sobre la mía hasta el final...**

**- Nii-sama ¿ aún no has terminado? -** comentó Rukia asomando la cabeza por la habitación - **nos vamos a perder la ceremonia, además no queremos que Ichigo llame la atención ¿no es así?**

**- Tienes razón, vamos. **- dió un pequeño paso y volvió la mirada denuevo hacia la foto- **Me alegro que por lo menos pude cumplir mi promesa, ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de que ella siga el camino, que nosotros no seguimos ¿no crees?** **- **rió levemente mientras salía de la habitación.

Ese pequeño pétalo que acababa de traer consigo la primavera, acababa de caer dando paso a una nueva estapa de la vida de aquel noble, que jamás olvidaría a la mujer que sólo le hacía sentir como era en realidad...

**Fin:**

_**espero que os haya gustado.**_


End file.
